Behind The Rock Music
by BugsBunny10
Summary: After releasing their self-titled debut album, Grojband is now a successful rock band. Money, fame and fortune, the four friends have it all. Now they are giving their fans life behind their success and into their personal lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Rock Music**

**Chapter 1**

**No One's POV**

"And…cut," a music video director said. "That's a wrap everyone. Good job."

**Corey's POV**

As soon as the director said those three words, I threw my guitar down and thank God that the video shoot was finally over. After two days of shooting in the Majove Desert in Las Vegas, I'm just warn out. The next thing I know, cheering, whooping and hand clapping filled around me like an echo. The cast, crew but mostly my bandmates/friends. "Finally. Our video is done. Now its time to go back to the city and celebrate." That was my friend and Grojband's lead keyboardist Kin saying. We had just finished shooting the video for our _Burn To The Ground_. The song is off our self-titled debut album which has sold more than a million copies in just one month since it was release.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kin said to his twin brother Kon. "Drinks," Kon said.

"Groupies"

"Poker"

"Cigars"

"Slots" both of them say. My attention was now to my best friend/lead bassist/on-and-off vocalist/girlfriend Laney Penn.

**Laney's POV**

Leave it up to the twins to wanna party like its no tomorrow. I've known Kin and Kon since I was 12-years-old and believe me. There are sometimes I just wanna strangle one or both of them. But they're like family to be since I was an only child. I walk up to my rock star boyfriend Corey who was sitting down on those high chairs celebrities sit on after filming something. "Hey Lanes," he said to me. "You did an amazing job on the video. I knew you would never disappoint." I just blushed and kiss his sweet chapped lip. I have always love Corey since the day I met him but I never get the chance to tell him scared to think that he only sees me as a friend.

**No One's POV**

Another reason why Laney thinks that Corey doesn't love her is because he always call her bro or fella thinking that Laney was a boy. But the truth was that Corey knew she was a girl. Laney wasn't an all girly girl so Corey just treat her as one of the guys. Eventually Laney decided to let her hair down a little longer than it was. But back to the video shoot. Laney got a chair and sat next to her boyfriend who wrap her arms around her. "You know," Corey said. "While Kin and Kon are gonna party it up in Vegas, how about you and I go back to the hotel and celebrate ourselves?"

"I would love that," Laney said. She kissed her boyfriend again. The director soon call everyone on the set. "Thank you everyone. We couldn't have did this without y'alls support especially Grojband." Every crew member gave the band a round of applause. "All right. Now all we gotta do is the editing and the production and I will let you know when the video is finish. Have a good day everyone."

After that, everyone began to pack up and began clearing out the set. Grojband was riding back to their hotel in their 2012 Chevy Express Van or as they like to call it the Grojvan. Kin and Kon was sound asleep while Corey and Laney was either watching TV or on the computer.

**Corey's POV**

So we got back to the hotel and we got back to our room. The room sort of relate to a 2-bedroom apartment complex. It has a small kitchenette and two rooms that was separated by the large living room which is the first room you see when coming in. "I'm gonna go change," Kin said and Kon follow him to their room. "I'm gonna go take a shower," Laney said. So the first thing on my mind was to go with Laney. As I was peaking in the corner, I see her taking off the final piece of clothing she got on and I took off everything I got on after she stepped in the shower.

I slowly walk in the bathroom as I hear her singing _Burn To The Ground _since she was the lead vocalist. Laney sing solo on at least five songs off the album and there was some songs that me and her did some duets together. I put one hand in the shower curtain and I open it widely.

**Laney's POV**

I jumped when I heard the shower curtain and immediately cover myself until I saw Core. "Core" His naked behind was laughing at me. This wasn't the first time he surprise me like this. "Don't you get tired of that?" I asked him and he gave me a no. He steps in the shower and he kisses me. With our wet and naked bodies pressed onto one another, I closed the shower curtain. Knowing the twins, they would like to barge in our room without knocking.

**No One's POV**

It's now nighttime and the band was fully dressed. They step out of their hotel room and head into the lobby. Outside in front of the hotel were two 2012 Rolls-Royce Phantom Dropheads. Their band manager David had rented the cars out for the band to drive in. They look at the cars and were amazed by the design. "These are amazing," Kin said. "I can't wait to take these things out for the night of the town," Corey said. He got into one of them and starts the engine.

He was amazed that he didn't need any key to start it up. The car had a START/STOP button that turns the engine on. "This thing don't even need no key. All you have to do is to push a button," Corey said still amazed. Laney got into the car with him and she turns on the radio. The radio was turn on to a station.

_What's up everyone._

_You are now tuning in to KW-BLAST. For those in the Vegas area, I got something to help y'all joy your night._

_From Grojband called the _Night In The Town _featuring DJ David Guetta off their already Platinum self-titled debut album._

_Enjoy._

_The twins got into the other Rolls-Royce as the band began riding around the town. They can be seen celebrating including drinking, partying, gambling or just simply riding around in the night sky. Throughout the time in Vegas, Corey and Laney are kissing and making out with one another. As they head back to their hotel room, the couple closed the door with a "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging about the door handle of their room door._

_Well there you have it. The Grojband back then are now a successful rock band. I got more chapters on the way so stay tune and be on the look out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind The Rock Music**

Chapter 2

**Laney's POV**

I woke up in the morning with my stomach just aching like crazy. I was sitting up on my bed rubbing and squeezing my stomach but the pain didn't even settle down for a little. A sharp pain hit my stomach and I let out a scream. Even though it wasn't even loud to fill the entire room, it was loud enough to wake up Core. Core and I have been living together in his apartment ever since we got back from the video shoot in Las Vegas a couple of weeks ago.

**Corey's POV**

So I was sleeping until I heard a scream coming from my side of the bed. I open my eyes and see Lanes sitting up holding her stomach. "You okay," I asked her. "Yeah Core. It probably just a stomach cramp," Lanes replied back. "You sure," I asked still want to make sure she's okay. "Don't worry Core," she said. "I'll be fine." I was still worried about her, but if she said it was nothing then I'm with her every step of the way.

**Laney's POV**

I know I told Core I was okay, but the truth was that my stomach has been giving me problems for the past week now. I've been missing my periods, craving weird foods lately and a few mornings I've been having morning sickness. What is wrong with me?

**No One's POV**

The couple got out of bed and began getting ready for the day. Corey went downstairs to get some breakfast while Laney head to the bathroom to get ready. Every step she takes, her stomach would send a sharp pain from her stomach to her spine. "Aww," she screamed in pain. As she got to the bathroom, she felt something coming up and all of a sudden without warning, her face was in the toilet. She was having morning sickness again. After a few minutes, Laney looked herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Sweat was noticeable everywhere, her hair was messy and when she lifted up her shirt, she felt it getting bigger. "What's happening to me?" Laney asked herself.

Downstairs in the living room, Corey was eating some cereal while watching TV. Laney came downstairs all dressed but still looking as if she have no more energy in her. She sat down on the other sofa and lay down. "Lanes. Are you feeling good today?" Corey asked his red-haired girlfriend. "I'm probably coming down with something," Laney replied. Corey walks up to her and put his hand on the top of her head. He can feel the sweat all over on her face. On top of that, Laney was burning up.

**Corey's POV**

I took Lane's temperature. It was up to 101. She has a fever. My girl is getting sick…on my birthday. "That's it then. I'm cancelling everything we have planned today to help you." Today I'm turning 22. We was supposed to have a party today, but my Lanes is more important. "Core you don't have to do that," Laney replied to me.

"Yes I do, Lanes. You're sick. If you can't celebrate with me, then I'm celebrating at all."

"Core…"

"Don't 'Core' me Lanes. You're not going anywhere until you are better."

**Laney's POV**

Knowing how Corey would cancel his entire party to take care of me, just show me how he cares for me. All this time ever since I had a crush on him, I thought that hhe didn't love me back and he was seeing someone else. But thank you God that I was wrong. But deep down inside, I knew I couldn't go nowhere. I was too sick to even move. "Understood?" Corey told me as if he was my father. "Okay. I'm not going anywhere," I replied back. Corey got up and went to the kitchen to call Kin and Kon and tell them that the party is cancel.

**Kin's POV**

I was in my recording studio from mine and Kon's own apartment when my cell phone rings. It was Corey. "Hey Corey," I answered the phone. "Happy birthday." "Thanks," Corey answered back. "Listen the party is cancel." I just sit there by my computer when Corey those four words. We've been planning this party for a month now. "WHAT? Why would you cancel the party all of a sudden?"

"Because Laney is sick and she is more important than just some party."

"Yeah but…" I tried to talk him out of cancelling the party, but Corey had already made his mind.

"But nothing. Get David and tell him to spread the news out to everyone that's supposed to come, the party planners, the fans and everyone else." He hangs up the phone.

I was still shock that Corey cancel his own party, but at the same time, I can understand it. If Laney was my girlfriend I would probably do the same for her.

**No One's POV**

It's now nighttime and Kin and Kon have decided to host a little get together at Corey's place. Everyone who was to be at the party was first shocked at the cancellation but eventually understand Corey's decision. But to his fan base (which was all girls) was shocked and sad. They got to his apartment with a birthday cake and two wine bottles. Corey welcome them into his home. A few minutes later, Nick and Mina soon came. Nick and Mina are good friends of Grojband now.

Mina was supposed to be Grojband's rival along with Corey's still evil sister Trina, but deep down inside, she loved their music. After years of being Trina's "best friend", she has had enough of her and dump her. Nick eventually asked her out and eventually the two became boyfriend and girlfriend. "Glad that you guys can make it. Sorry that I cancel the party," Corey said to the couple. "Nick Mallory applauded Corey for sticking up to his girl," Nick said who still like to talk in the 3rd person. "Yeah. Hope you feel better soon Laney," Mina said to Laney. "Aww thanks Mina…I mean Bernadette," Laney replied back. Bernadette is Mina's birth name but she changed it to Mina to rhyme with Trina, but really because Trina demanded it.

After eating Corey's birthday cake, Nick opens the champagne bottle that he and Bernadette have brought for them. The cork flew around in the kitchen before landing in the sink. After Nick pour the bubbly liquid into everyone's glasses including Laney who was drinking no other then ginger ale the whole get together, Corey said let's pray. Everyone held each others hands into a group circle around the table. They bowed their heads and have their eyes closed. Corey was leading the praying.

"Heavenly Father," Corey started off. "We thank you for giving us the strength and bless us with the talent we have right now and we thank you for seeing another day. We pray to you that you would continue blessing us with your grace in our never ending future. In your name we pray…Amen."

"Amen," everyone said closing the prayer out.

**Laney's POV**

That was an amazing prayer Core had just gave. It made me feel a lot better even though my stomach was still hurting me. Next we all lift our glasses up until they all touched one another and we start drinking from our glasses. But the last thing I remember is that when I swallow the first gulp, my stomach was like a bomb after it exploded.

**Corey's POV**

We was all enjoying ourselves until a scream filled the room. It was coming from Laney. "Laney are you okay?" I asked her. I can see her holding her stomach and having trouble moving. The next thing I know, she fell, flipping the table which spilled the rest of the cake, our glasses and the rest of the champagne. We all stop what we was doing and turn our direction to Laney…me personally. I got on my knees and was holding Lane's body in my arms just calling for her name like crazy.

Someone must have called an ambulance, but I didn't pay no attention. Five minutes later, am ambulance came and took Laney's body into a stressor and into the back of the vehicle. "Can I ride with her," I asked the paramedics. But the paramedics told me no. I was begging them and was even crying but they still won't let me in. Kin took me in his car so we could follow the ambulance. Throughout the entire ride, I was in my mind saying _"Lord, please don't let my Lanes die on me…on my birthday."_

**Thanks for coming out everyone (closes the garage door)**

**Oh no…let's all pray that Laney will make it out in perfect health. While the third chapter is on the work in progress, you know what to do…leave your reply and I'll be back for more. But PLEASE LEAVE A REPLY. I only have one from the first chapter. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind The Rock Music**

Chapter 3

**Laney's POV**

I was surrounded by darkness. I didn't know where I was. All of a sudden, I began to open my eyes up slowly and see a large figure beside me. At first I though I was dead "J-Jesus?" I asked. But it wasn't Jesus. "No. I'm Doctor William Roberts. It's glad to see you finally awake Ms. Penn. You wasn't responding on your way to here in the E.R." the figure said. Wait. I'm in the E.R.? How did I get here?

All of a sudden, I remember hanging out in Corey's apartment with all of our friends. We was drinking some champagne until after my first gulp, my stomach went off like a bomb.

**No One's POV**

"E.R.?" Laney said. "Don't worry. You're be fine," Dr. Roberts said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get your friends. They were all worry about especially the one with the blue hair." Roberts then step out of Laney's room and head to the waiting room. But he had a point about Corey. Ever since Laney got went into the emergency room, Corey has been very worry about her. Corey was fighting some of the other doctors and nurses because they wouldn't let him in to see Laney. Eventually, security was called and it ended with one of the guards tazing Corey. Corey is now calm and was in the living room, walking down the halls like a madman.

**Corey's POV**

I couldn't even think about anything else. All I was thinking about is my poor Laney. My chest was still hurting from that security guard tasing me. All of a sudden, a doctor came out of the two double doors that separated me from seeing Laney. "You guys can come and see Laney now," he said to me and the rest of the gang. We were so relieved cause he was basically saying that Laney is still alive. Thank you God.

I open the fifth door on the left and see Laney who was sitting down and eating some food while watching television. Her right arms had tubes sticking out of them and are connected to some machines on her side. I just ran over there and gave her a soft hug and she return the hug back. I sigh of relieved. "I'm so happy you're okay," I said. "We all are," Kin said. "Thanks everyone," Laney said. The doctor then came back in the room.

**No One's POV**

"So will Laney be okay," Kon asked the doctor. "Don't worry you guys. Laney will be fine," Doctor Roberts told the group. But Laney was still wondering why did that one sip of champagne effected her so much. She had drunk an alcohol product before. "I still want to know why did I fell down?" Laney asked. "Well while going over your CT scans, we did find only one thing that cause that one gulp of champagne you took to brought you here." Laney was now getting scared knowing that something is in her body and she doesn't want anything in her body that will caused her so much pain.

"What is it?" Laney asked.

"When you swallow the small amount of champagne, something inside of you just didn't agree with it. But over all, you're in good health."

"Doc just please tell me what you find. I need to know."

"Hold on. Let me finish. I'm saying that you're in good health…for a young pregnant woman."

The entire room just stood or sit still. Silent filled the echos around the 5X8 little room. Laney gasped in shock and so did Corey.

**Laney's POV**

I'M PREGNANT? I'M GOING TO BE A MOTHER? I can't believe this. But I felt it wasn't really much of a surprise of all the love making that me and Corey was doing for the past two months. Sure I was on a pill and Corey was using condoms, but the last time we had sex was when we didn't use any of that stuff which happen two weeks ago.

**Corey's POV**

I going to be a father soon. I was shock at first. I didn't even know how to respond to that. But I really wasn't surprise at all. We've been sleeping together ever since we came back from our video shoot in Las Vegas plus this explains why her stomach was killing her so much. "I'll leave and let you guys talk about it," Dr. Roberts said. As he left, we all was cheering our heads off. "Congrats you two," Bernadette said to Laney. "Nick Mallory must gives full congrats to the new parents." You already know who said that.

**Laney's POV**

I was excited that I was going to be a mother. But at the same time, I was worried. This was my first child and I know it had to be Core's first as well. "Anything wrong Lanes," Core asked me. "Just a bit nervous. I never became pregnant before so I don't know what to expect," I told him.

"Aww don't worry Lanes," he told me while holding my hand. "But one things for sure, you're going to be one of the best parents and together we're gonna raised our son or daughter just right and we're gonna love it like real parents." The reason why Core said that was because his sister Trina was not loving her daughter (his niece) right.

**No One's POV**

Visiting hours were over and Laney was going to have to stay into the E.R. overnight because the doctors want to make sure her and her baby was completely healthy to go home. Corey decides to stay with her for support. As their friends were gone for the night, the couple was laying in the hospital bed. "I still can't believe this," Laney said. "In a few months, we're going to be parents."

"I know. I can't believe it either," Corey added. Corey pulls up Laney's shirt and gently rubbed her still flat stomach. Laney giggled at the touch. "You're going to have an amazing childhood, aren't you," Corey talking to the still developed baby. Corey began to scratch the stomach causing Laney to laugh. "Stop it Core. You're tickling me," Laney said as she was laugh. Corey began to tickle her stomach. Laney was pulling on the sheets as she was laughing her head off.

A few minutes have pass and the couple was looking up to the ceiling. "Hey Core," said Laney. "Now we're going to be parents, you know we're gonna have to try and find a place where our child can grow up in right?"

"You're right," Corey agreeing. "Don't worry. Before the baby is born, we'll be settle in our new house."

"Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl," Laney asked. "Who knows, Lanes? Who…even…knows," Corey said while poking Laney's nose. **Thanks for coming out everyone (slams garage door closed)**

**Isn't this exciting? Corey and Laney are going to be parents. Quick…somebody plan the baby shower. Okay everyone. Listen…I'm going to be out of town for a few days so I probably won't be making any chapters until Sunday. But I am gonna give y'all some hints on what's gonna happen for up-and-coming chapters…**

**1. Corey and Laney are having problems finding a house together.**

**2. Laney goes through the stages of pregnancy.**

**3. When the couple find the house for them, Laney sees a different side in Corey.**

**4. When Corey's niece (Trina's daughter) goes through abuse, Corey files for full custody.**

**5. Laney goes into labor.**

**Well…that's all for now. You know what to do. Leave a reply and I'll be back after vacation. Bugs…signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind The Rock Music**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone. I'm back from my vacation. I hope I didn't kept all y'all waiting but I was having the best time of my life. But enough about me and my vacation. I'm back with new chapters that will touch your hearts and blow your minds. Enjoy**

**Corey's POV**

It's has now been two weeks since me and Lanes found out she's pregnant. We're still living in my apartment but are founding a new house. I'm excited that Lanes is pregnant, but everyday I'm just as nervous as she is. This is our first child together let alone our first child period and we don't know how to raise a baby. But when we kept on sleeping and banging on each other, that's one of the life lessons we learn. Anyway back to the house hunting, we're having trouble agreeing on the same house.

My ideal of a house is to have a basement (my personal man cave and recording studio), a spacious living room, a sick pool and a big backyard. But Laney wants everything in a house. Gourmet kitchen, his and her closet, spa tub, hardwood floors, fireplace…the whole thing. The only one thing that we can agree on is the bonus room for our baby to play in. Right now I'm in the living room still on my computer and on the phone with our real estate agent when I hear Laney coming down the stairs.

**Laney's POV**

I went downstairs to check up on Corey and see he was still on his computer. It never occur to me how important this child is to Core. I walk up to him and kisses his cheek. "Hey Lanes," he said to me. "Hey Core. You still looking for houses?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. "You know its hard to find a house that we and our baby can live in." Our conversation ended when the phone rang. Since I was standing up, I went and answer the phone. It was our real estate agent Mrs. Rodgers.

No One's POV

"Hello," Laney answered.

"Hey Laney. It's Mrs. Rodgers. I found some houses that you and Corey asked for."

"That's good news. So when you want us to look at them?"

"How about tomorrow? I got to go to some meetings today."

"Okay. That's fine."

Laney then hung up the phone and went up to her boyfriend. "Who was that?" Corey asked. "Mrs. Rodgers," Laney answered. "She found some more houses and tomorrow we're gonna take a look at them."

"Awesome and hopefully there are some houses that we can agree on."

**The Next Day-Still No One's POV**

Corey and Laney are now walking to a houses with Mrs. Rodgers. "Okay. This is the last house of today. Hopefully this will please you two," she said. The first four house the couple have seen really just have everything they wanted and not all about what their child needed. They stand in front of the last house their real estate agent have on the list. "Wow. This house got a nice driveway," Corey said. He sees the three car garage and the little roundabout driveway the house has.

"Yeah and it's in a quiet neighborhood," Laney added. "So far this house is going good. Mrs. Rodgers open the door to the house and the two rock stars are amazed at the interior design.

**Corey's POV**

The first thing that came in my mind was that this house was sick. It opens up to the spacious living room with a fireplace. "This is amazing," I said. "This house is brand new. It has just been on the market for a month now," Mrs. Rodgers said. We come up to another part of the house. This part has another room that was just as big as the living room minus the fireplace.

"This is the family room," Mrs. Rodgers said. So that's what makes it different from the living room. I mean the room opens up to a family room, a sick balcony and an amazing kitchen. It can be perfect for family visiting from out of town, small get togethers and…wait a minute. Did I just said the family room opens up to the kitchen?

**Laney's POV**

I can feel my jaw drop after seeing the sight of that amazing kitchen. It had everything I always wanted. Stainless steel appliances, gourmet chef stove, updated cabinets, and a little wine cooler. I felt like I was in heaven. The next thing I know, Core was grabbing onto me trying to get me out of there. I almost didn't wanted to leave, but I need to check out more of the house to see if its child proof. We went to another part of the house and see one of the extra bedrooms.

**No One's POV**

"I like the carpet," Laney said. "How many bedrooms are there in total?" Corey asked Mrs. Rodgers. "There are five bedrooms and four baths," Mrs. Rodgers answered. The tour continue as Mrs. Rodgers show the couple an extra room, the basement, the backyard that has a pool and finally the master bedroom. The three then stand in front of the house. "So what do you two think of this house so far?" Mrs. Rodgers asked. Laney and Corey say yes and finally realized that this may be the house they was looking for. But there was one thing Corey needs to ask.

"How much this house cost?" he asked. Knowing that this house is still new, Corey was not finna be surprised if they were asking for a whole lot. Him and Laney are planning to spend at least $1,500,000 for their house. "Well with all the features this house have and it has been built since the beginning of the year, this house is on the market for exactly $947,000.

**Corey's POV**

Wow. $947,000? I'm surprised. I thought for sure this house would have pass our price range. "Just let me know if you guys want to buy it," Mrs. Rodgers said before getting in her car and leave. Back at the apartment, me and Laney were talking about the house. "It's amazing Core," Laney said to me. "It has everything we ever wanted and it can be totally safe for our baby."

The only thing about the house is that its not baby proof. "Well if we baby proof the whole house, it will be something our child can play around in. Okay. Let's buy it." So with that, we call Mrs. Rodgers and tell her we're getting the house. After three weeks of inspecting the house to see if its fit for living in, me and Lanes were now in our new home.

**No One's POV**

Three weeks have pass and the couple is now relaxing in their new home. They are sitting down in the family room watching some TV. "I gotta tell ya Core," Laney said. "This was the best decision we made."

"This is my second best decision," Corey said. "The first one was making you my girlfriend." Laney kisses her boyfriend and rest her head on his shoulder. Corey began to rub his girlfriend's belly that was now getting big. "I think our baby is gonna love this house too," he said.

"You think so?" Laney asked. "Let's hope so. **Thanks for coming out everyone (slams garage door closed)**

**Well thanks everyone. Now I do got another story I'm working on so it'll be at least a day or two for me to make another chapter. But in the mean time, you know what to do. Bugs…signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind The Rock Music**

**Chapter 5**

**No One's POV**

It has now been a whole month and Corey and Laney are settled into their new home. It's morning time as a pregnant Laney is seen waking up. She gets out of bed and looks herself in the mirror. Laney liftts up her shirt and rub her now three-month pregnant belly and smile. "You're gonna love your new home," Laney said apparently talking to the baby. "Let's go down to the kitchen and get you something to eat."

**Laney's POV**

I walked to the kitchen and see Core in the family room eating cereal and watching TV. "Morning Core," I said to him. He put his cereal down and headed my way. "Looks who's awake?" Core said to me baby like. He kiss me and turn his attention to my big belly. Wow. It never occur to me how very much this child is to Corey. "You want anything for breakfast?" he asked.

So I told him that I was thinking of an omelet with cheese, eggs, pickles, peanut butter and…wait a minute. Pickles and peanut butter! Man ever since I became pregnant, I've been having weird craving. One time when we had nothing to drink, I almost drunk some water from the toilet. But anyway back to breakfast, before I could finish, Core puts his finger on my lips which shushes me. "Actually Lanes I was talking to C.J." he told me as he put his hands on my belly again.

Wait. Who's C.J.?

**Corey's POV**

"C.J.?" Lanes asked me looking so confused. "Oh that's our baby's name. It's short for Corey Junior." Okay. To me honest, we don't know whether the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. I personally think its gonna be a boy. It came to me in a dream last night. See I was driving down the road and…oh forget it. I don't want to bored you guys with my crazy dreams.

Anyway, Lanes just laugh at me and decides to just get some cereal. Soon we heard a knock on the door and I went up and get it.

**Laney's POV**

Corey is so crazy. He left the kitchen to answer the door and soon it was just me and Amanda. That's my name for the baby if it's a girl which I hope the baby is cause the last thing I need is another crazy and reckless boy. I check the cabinets and the refrigerator and asked what does my little baby girl wanted to eat.

No One's POV

Corey answers the door and see Kin and Kon behind it both of them holding twelve roses in their hands. Kin has one batch of flowers and Kon has two. He was holding one for Corey. Corey was so excited that Laney was having their child and he knows how very stressful, tired, moody and cranky that she has become. So Corey decided that flowers would hopefully help keep Laney calm. "You think Laney will love these?" Kin asked him. "Hopefully," Corey answered. "Come on."

The two twins follow Corey into the kitchen. They both walk slowly so that way they would surprise Laney with the flowers. But as they got to the kitchen, they can hear her talking and nobody was in their with her. "What is she doing," Kin asked quietly. "I think she's talking to herself," Kon answered.

"Relax guys," Corey said. "I think she's just talking to the baby."

"How can she be talking to the baby if the baby is still not born yet? Kon asked. ""Is that even possible?"

"Well technically the baby is still developing," Kin said. "Laney's weird cravings all come from what the baby wants."

"Would you two keep it down before Laney hears you," Corey said.

"I already know that's you guys," Laney said standing by the sink.

**Corey's POV**

Man sometimes I wish that Kin and Kon would just shut up sometimes. It's just amazes me how they are so alike in many ways for twins. They never get tired of one another and they don't even look like twins if you asked me. But hey…I can't argue with them about it.

**Laney's POV**

So I see Kin, Kon and Corey walked up to me with their hands behind their backs. At first, I just think to myself "okay what's going on here?"

"Uh oh. What did you three do?" I asked them.

"What? Cann't we just come here and comfort your pregnant friend?" Kon said. B ut I wasn't buying their little game they were trying to play. I've grown up with these guys and I know that whenever they do something, they want to sweet talk me and try to trick me into helping them.

"Don't make me have to beat the breaks off you guys," I told them.

**No One's POV**

The three guys soon show Laney the twelve roses they each have. Laney just look them with a not surprise look on her face. "Wow you guys are so cheap," she said. "What? You guys couldn't do like 24 roses each?"

**Kin's POV**

Man I always hate it when Laney does this. Can't she see that we're doing this just to make her feel happy? I mean…ahhh forget it. I'll just let Corey deal with his girlfriend. I mean that's not my child she has in her stomach.

Kon's POV

Leave it up to Laney to not be touched by some flowers. "You know what," I said. "I'm gonna sit down in the living room."

"Corey. You handle that," Kin said to Corey.

**No One's POV**

Laney had put the flowers in a flower cast. "This is us when we're being nice to you," corey said with his hand over the roses. He soon takes one of the roses and takes the top of it off leaving the thorn on the counter. "And this is us when you're act like that."

"This is nice though," Laney said as she takes the broken rose off and places it in her hair.

"You see how this isn't as nice as this and you're left with just a thorn?"

"Well that represents you and the twins. You three are the thorn of my flower."

The four friends all relax in the house when all of a sudden, they hear a hard knock on the door. Corey goes up to the door and see its Mina, Corey's niece and Trina's daughter. Corey opens the doorr and Mina walks in with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Mina what's wrong," Corey asked his 7-year-old niece. "I don't want to stay with mommy no more," Mina said.

"What happened?"

"Joshua…" Joshua is Trina's new uhh…"boyfriend" and he has been staying with Trina and Mina for a month now. Corey knew that Joshua is bad news and doesn't want his niece around him. "Joshua what," he said.

"He keeps…"

"He keeps what? Mina you can tell me anything."

"Every night, Joshua keeps coming into my bedroom when my mother isn't looking."

"What?" Corey was now getting mad. Laney, Kin and Kon all was trying to fool to themselves that this has got to be some kind of sick joke. But their minds soon change when Mina turn around and show Corey a very dark marking on her back. Mina soon told Corey that Joshua has also been putting his hands on her and Trina.

"It's gping to be okay Mina," Corey said holding onto Mina determine to not let her go. Corey was now filled with rage and tears began coming out of Laney's eyes. "Core what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I'm gonna call a lawyer and see if Mina could stay with me," Corey said. "Listen," he said to Mina. "Go to one of the rooms and you can have those. You're staying with me."

Mina ran straight into a bedroom that was just a few doors down from the kitchen.

"I can't believe that Trina would let this happen to her own daughter like that," he said.

"Well if you want, me and Kon have an uncle who runs his own attorney business," Kin said. "He could hook you a good lawyer."

"Well I do need all the help I could get," Corey said. **Thanks for coming out everyone (slams garage door)**

**Well there you have it…chapter five. This is probably one of the most sad chapters I had ever made. But…this story is far from over. Wait and find out what happens when Corey and Trina go into war for custody of Mina and find out later on to have one question answer…who is Mina's father?**

**In the mean time, I'm working on a story for Johnny Test and Total Drama. The Total Drama story is on the way. Stay tune and PLEASE REPLY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Behind The Rock Music**

**Chapter 6**

**Laney's POV**

I was in my living room when I was talking to Mina. She was telling me everything that she had experience for the pass few months. I was hurt and sad but also piss. I always know that Trina was twisted but I never expected of her not caring so much for her own daughter. "Do you think my mom will be mad at me," Mina asked me. We were both in one of the additional bedrooms. "No Mina," I said to her. "She should be ashamed that she allow this to happen.

"Where's Uncle Corey?"

"Oh…uh…Uncle Core have to run an arrant. He'll be back soon" That was nothing but a lie I just said to Mina.

**Corey's POV**

I was behind the wheel of my Dodge Challenger. My entire body was just filled with rage of Trina. Everytime I think of what Mina just told a few moments ago, I just want to knock some sense in her head. I was blazing down the road trying to get to her place so I can get her a piece of my mind. Finally I got to her house. It wa okay. Trina has her own pharmacy due to her love for math.

As I got to her doorstep, the door was lock. That figure. So I got as far back as I could and I was running to the door and with just one effort, I knock it open.

**Kin's POV**

Me and Kon are at our apartment. I see Kon with his head covered up by his hands. I knew this was going to happen so I sat down with him to talk. "Come on Kon. Don't act like that," I told him.

"You don't understand," he said to me. "I should have been right by Mina's side in the first place. I feel like I haven't been there for her like I should have."

"Well now you can," I told him. "Look Kon. You may cant change the pass but you can at least try to make it up to her."

"And what about Corey? What's gonna happen when he finds out?"

"He's gonna find out eventually. You should told him a long time ago."

**Kon's POV**

Kin was right as always. I've been keeping a secret from Corey seven years now and I know that eventually the secret is gonna come out. Oyur conversation ended with a phone call by Laney. "Hey Lanes. What's going on?" I answered.

"HAve you or Kin heard from Corey?" she asked me. "Cause its been an hour and I'm starting to get worried about him."

"Well where was the last place he said he was going?"

"Well he did say he went to Trina's so he can confront her?"

"WHAT?" I was so worried about what kind of things that Corey could be doing right now at her place. Soon me an d Kin was in the car.

**No One's POV**

Kin and Kon were know at Trina's house. They got to the front of the house and see the door is wide open. The twins hear screaming and yelling coming from one of the rooms. They follow the noise and see Corey on top of Trina literally shaking her and beating on his own sister. Trina's "boyfriend" Joshua was lying on the floor all bloody and knocked out. The twins manage to get Corey off of her.

"Are you crazy?" Trina yelled at her boyfriend. "How can you just let thiis happen to youyr own daughter Trina?" Corey said pissed off at Trina's parenting. "What's wrong with you?"

"Corey. Calm down," Kon said to his friend.

"She deserves it for not protecting her daughter and why are you in this? This doesn't concern to you."

"Yes it does," Trina said.

"What do you mean by that," Corey asked looking so confused. "Tell them," Trina said to Kon. Kon just stand there looking in the eyes of his angered best friend. The time for keeping secrets was over. He knows what's must be done.

Kon lets out a deep sign and said "This concerns me because…I'm Mina's father."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**WHAT? KON IS THE FATHER OF MINA? HOW? AND HOW WILL COREY RESPOND TO THIS? All this coming on the way. But for now, you know what to do. Bugs…signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Behind The Rock Music**

**Chapter 7**

**No One's POV**

Corey turn his head to look at Kon's guilty eyes. He's trying to figure out that what he just said was nothing but his and Kin's jokes. "You're kidding me right," Corey asked. But Kon just stood there with Kin looking fearful at Corey. Trina's "boyfriend" Joshua soon got up, but was so bang up thanks to Corey. Trina helps him up and takes them out of the room. "I'll let you guys talk," she said deviously.

The twins were now following Corey back to his and Laney's place. When there, Laney have a whole lot of questions. "Guys. What happened to you? Is everyone okay?" she asked. Laney is still three months pregnant with Corey. She noticed how Corey was so upset and the twins were looking sad. "What's going on?" she asked. All of a sudden, filled with rage and betrayal, Corey began to attacked Kon. But eventually, he was broken up by Kin and Laney.

"I'm sorry," Kon said.

"How come you didn't tell me you and Trina had a child together?" Corey asked. Tears were coming from his eyes feeling betrayed. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"WHAT?!" Laney said. She was also shocked, but it didn't came as a surprise. She knew that Kon did had a little thing for Trina but she would never thought that he would have slept with Trina and neither did Corey especially all the hell Trina brought to the entire band.

"It wasn't my fault, Corey," Kon said.

"You kidding me right?" Corey asked.

"Look me and Kin was at a party one time. Trina was also there and…"

"You got into a room with her and slept with her."

"Let me finish."

"WHY? THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER. And Kin, you knew about this all this time?"

"Well yeaah," Kin said.

"And you didn't decided to tell me?"

"Kon said he wanted to tell you himself."

"After seven years?" Corey began walking in the same place over and over again as silence filleed every little echo in the entire house. But little did the four friends know, peeping from the hallway was Mina, who was listening to every little word from the conversation. "Look. I'll go back and to Trina about this," Kon said making his way to the door. "Oh no you're not," corey said stopping him.

"Look, Corey just let me help you as a friend."

"No way. You are not my friend. Both of you."

"But…" the twins said.

"Just get out of here. I don't want to talk to you two, hang with you two, play in the band with you two, nothing. We are done. I mean it." Corey is still the front man of Grojband so whatever he said goes unfortually to the twins. The two then turn around in total sadness and left the house. when the door was closed, Laney was also hurt.

"Core," Laney said mad at Corey's deciding for kicking Kin and Kon from Grojband. "Did you have to kick them out?"

"Yes," Corey said as he was walking into the family room.

"Look I'm shocked too at what the hell just happen, but you don't went you way too far?"

"No. If those two wanna keep secrets from me, they don't deserve to be my band mates, let alone friends."

Well let's not forget that I was secretly in love with you since the day we met," Laney said with an attitude. Maybe you should kick me out while you at it."

"Look Lanes. Your secret is a whole lot different."

"And how's that? It is a secret."

"Your secret is just that you have a crush on somebody. That didn't involved sleeping with one of your best friend's family member."

"I'm not saying that Core. I'm just that you might be blowing this out of proportion."

"You know what?" Corey than stand up and began walking into their room. "You can argue with me on this one or not, but my mind is made up."

"You just kicked our leading keyboardist and drummer who's been with us for 10 years, Core. 10 years."

The conversation ended with Corey slamming the bedroom door close. "Oh my God," Laney said to herself. She sat back down on the sofa and began thinking of a way to make things right. All of a sudden, Mina same out of the hallway. "Aunt Lanes," she said. Laney turn her head to see Mina. "Hey Mina," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Is Uncle Corey okay?"

"Uhh…no sweetie. He's…pretty upset about something."

"Why did he kick my dad out of the band?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Okay everyone. Here's the deal. On August 19, it will be my first day of school. But that's not just it. This also marks my first day as a Senior of high school. So after that, you probably won't be hearing from me for a good while. But before the 19****th**** comes, I will be uploading more chapters as fast as I can. I'm already making the eighth chapter and it will be finish and uploaded tomorrow. In the mean time, please reply. Bugs…signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Behind The Rock Story**

**Chapter 8**

**Kon's POV**

I can't believe what just happened. Me and Kin are driving back to our place. Throughout the drive, my head was still filled with all the memories we all had went. I can't believe Corey just ended our friendship like this. We finally made me back to our house.

"Listen," Kin tells me. "Just because Corey kicked us out doesn't mean we have to stop during what we do best."

"So you're saying we just do our own thing?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"What about vocals? You and me can't sing."

"We can hirre us our own lead vocalist."

"Okay. Yeah. Who needs Corey and Laney?"

"Then its settle…from now on, we will be doing our own thing."

**Kin's POV**

If Corey thinks he could better without us, then let's just see about that. Me and Kon then headed into our house. I was playing on my keyboard and Kon was playing on his drums. We began starting our own album. We'll just see what Corey thinks about that.

**Laney's POV**

"Core? Core. Open up the door," I said while continuously knocking and banging on our bedroom door. Right beside me was Mina. "Corey Riffin. If you don't open up this door, I will knock it down." I go. But I don't know why I said that. He knows I got a baby inside of me. But I did hear a lock behind the door. Soon the door opened up.

**Corey's POV**

I was not in a mood to talk about this no more. But I was getting tired of Laney banging on the door. So I step outside of the room and see Mina right beside her. "What is it, Lanes?" I asked her. "Listen Core," she told me. "I know you don't want to hear Kin and Kon's name, but just hear me and Mina out."

"Fine," I manage to say.

"Uncle Core…" Mina said to me. "…why did you kicked my daddy from Grojband?"

"Mina," I signed as if I was getting annoyed. "It's complicated and why are you defending him? He haven't seen you in years."

"Yes he have," Mina said.

"What Mina is trying to tell you is that, Kon has been taking care of her since she was born."

I was all ears after that.

**No One's POV**

Even though corey was still mad that Kon had a daughter with Trina, there was one thing that was on his mind. "When was the last time you saw your father?" Corey asked his niece.

"Yesterday," Mina said. "In fact, I have been staying with him ever since I was two. I've been visiting my mom from time to time." Corey was now starting to forgive Kon. The only thing that made him blow up on him and Kin like that was that they didn't tell him. "I still wish they would have told me."

"Listen Core," Laney said. "Maybe we should drive up to Kin and Kon's place and you can apologized to them."

"I doubt they wanna speak to me now," Corey said.

"Well let's just call them and tell them we're gonna drop off Mina there." Laney gave Corey her cell phone to call the twins. At the twins' apartment, Kin and Kon are making music for their own album. It was later interrupted by a phone call. Thye see it had Laney's phone number. Instead of answering it, they let it go straight to voicemail.

_Hey its Kin…_

…_and Kon._

_We're not here at this moment…_

…_but leave a message…_

…_and we'll call you back…_

…_maybe._

_If your name has to be Corey…_

…_or Laney…_

…_don't bother leaving a message…_

_Buh bye._

Corey hung up the phone and gave it back to Laney. He then went back into the family room and sat down on the sofa. He signed and said "What have I done?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Now will the twins forgive Corey? Stay tune and found out the answer on the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Behind The Rock Story**

**Chapter 9**

**No One's POV**

Laney has been on the phone all day just trying to get Kin and Kon to talk to Corey. Corey has been feeling real guilty ever since he kicked the twins out of Grojband. Now he just want to make it right.

**Laney's POV**

I have just about enough of Kin and Kon not answering their phones. They know we've been calling them, but they have the audacity to ignore us?

**Kin's POV**

(signs) Laney has been blowing up our phone all day. "Still Laney," Kon asked me. "Yeah," I answer to him. "Should I answer it?"

"Please do something," Kon said. I ain't got much of a choice. If you know Laney like I do, she isn't going to give up. She would stay up all night trying to reach us. So with that said and done, I finally excepted Laney's call. "Hello," I answered.

"Well its about time one of you answer the phone," Laney said shouting at me. "Listen, Core feels really bad on what just happen and he wants to make it up with you guys."

"Well why didn't he call us and tell us that himself?"

"Let me guess…YOU TWO WON'T ANSWER HIM WHEN HE CALL"

I can feel air going straight through my eardrums after listening to Laney screaming in my ears. "Okay. Okay," I said. "So what do want us to do? Hello? HELLO?" I call out for Laney, but she's not answering me.

**Corey's POV**

Lanes stop talking to one of the twins and hands me the phone. "Here. You talk to Kin," she said to me. I was so nervous to talk to them. I just don't what to say to them. I'm sorry, please forgive me…man I'm just so helpless right now. "I…I can't," I said to Lanes.

"Core if you don't talk to them, you're going to regret it." I just can't take that chances with Lanes. It's never a good choice to make her mad. Trust me. I took the phone and puts it to my ear expecting cursing or yelling.

"Hello?" I said on the phone. "Hey Corey," Kin's voice said.

**No One's POV**

"Listen Kin," Corey said to Kin who was on the other line. "I'm so sorry that I kicked you and Kon out. I was just so mad and felt betrayed"

"Kon wanted to tell you himself but he just didn't have the time. You know how busy we was."

"Yeah I get that know. I realized now that I should have handle that much better than I did. I let my ego almost ruin the friendship of my two best friends." Butt little did Corey know was that Kin had put the phone on speaker. So now Kon was also listening to Corey's apology. "I should have talked to you guys without blowing up like that. I don't know if it's enough for you guys but…I'm sorry."

Kin and Kon looked at each other. They knew Corey wasn't the type to be good with words. This was like a first time for everything but they were pleased by Corey's apology. "I forgive you Corey," Kin said. "So do I," Kon said. "But lsiten Corey. I'm sorry that I kept it a secret. Just listen. Seven years ago, I was at a party and I was so drunk. The next thing I know was that your sister came to be and was kissing me. That's the last thing I remember. A year later, she came to be saying that I was Mina's father. At first I didn't believe her so I ask her for a DNA test and it turns out I was the father."

"I should have know all this time," Corey said. "I'll be there with Mina soon."

Later on today, the gang was now one again as the twins and Corey decided to forget all about Trina. "So what do we do about Mina?" Corey asked.

"I already filed a report with the police department," Kon said. "They say they have a warrant for Joshua anyway and I've also filed for full custody for Mina."

"Did you hear that Mina?" Corey said to his niece. "Looks like daddy is gonna keep you."

"Awesome," Mina said. "I hate mom's place anyway. Plus its like that she doesn't even care about me."

"Yeah. She can be like that," Corey said. "So when will you go into court Kon?"

"In a few months," Kon answered. "They say they need some time to investigate both of the parents."

"Well at least it's better than nothing." The conversation ended with Kin's cell phone ringing. When he answered it, he realized it was the record label that Grojband signed to. It wasn't long for the talking to end. Kin hangs up the phone and looks at his friends. "That was the record label," he said to his band mates. "They say they want us to meet with them in a few hours."

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Grojband was at the Peaceville recording studio. When they went inside the conference room, they see the label's president, vice president, four more workers, two cameramen and the label's front man Mr. Bridges. Along the way, the band also see three small sheets and one big sheet that appears to be covering something underneath each one.

"Grojband," Mr. Bridges said to the band. "Please have a seat." Each member of the band have a seat. "Last year on December 22, 2012, you four have release your self-titled debut album. IT debuted at No. 2 on the Billboard Charts selling proximally 452,000 copies on that week. Only to be behind by country singer Taylor Swift's album Red. On behalf of me and everyone here on Heavy Machinery Records, we like to congratulate Grojband on their success." Everyone in the room including Grojband themselves began clapping except for the cameramen who was recording the entire conference. "So to celebrate to you guys success, we like to award you with these." Mr. Bridges and the workers turn to the sheets. They first move the three small sheets.

The band jump up and scream with so much joy. Behind the three sheets were plaques to three of the singles off the album _Burn To The Ground_, _Night Of The Town _and _By My Side_.

_Burn To The Ground _was the newest single and had already went Platinum. It's plaque was silver platinum with one CD in it.

_Night Of The Town _went triple Platinum. The plaque was also silver platinum with three CDs in it. Representing how many times it had went platinum.

_By My Side _was the only single that haven't went platinum. Instead it went gold. In the plaque is a Gold CD.

"What's under the big sheet" a pregnant Laney asked her boss. The four workers then removed the large sheet. Underneath it was another plaque. But it wasn't for a single…it was for the album. The band cheer and ran over to the plaque. Their self-titled debut album had went double platinum. Each of the plaques have the cover art of either the singles or the album cover in it. While Kin and Kon were doing their little handshaking and hi-fiving each other, Corey and Laney are hugging and kissing one another.

"This is awesome," Laney said. "I can't believe this is happening." She looks up at her boyfriend who was mostly focusing on her. There was something in his mind and its been going on for weeks now ever since Laney became pregnant with his first child. "Same here," Corey said still eyeballing his girl. "Hey Lanes?"

"Yeah?" Laney asked.

"If you think this is amazing, then you're totally gonna speechless."

"ABout what?"

"This," Corey said as he kneeled in front of his girlfriend. Laney didn't know what was Corey doing. Soon the entire room was also quiet and all eyes were at the couple.

**Corey's POV**

I have waited to do this ever since Lanes became pregnant. I kneeled in front of her as I reached in my pocket and took out a small black case. I open it up in front of her eyes. Inside the case was a diamond ring hooked onto a nice and shiny silver loop. "Ever since we found out we was having a baby, the first thing that came in my mind was us and the baby," I said to my still shocked Lanes. "Basically I don't want to bring a child into the world unless I'm positive that our child's mommy and daddy to have a really good relationship. What I'm saying is, I mean what I'm asking is…will you marry me?"

**Laney's POV**

_Will you marry me? _This question was bouncing in my head. I still was shock that Corey. The Corey Riffin that I knew is asking me to marry him. I didn't know what to expect. I felt something coming down my cheeks, but it didn't took me long to find out they were tears. I cover my face up, crying with so much joy in me. First I'm carrying our child, Grojband is going successful and now this?

"Well?" Corey was telling me. I think he was starting to think that I was gonna stay no.

Corey's POV

I think I done embarrass myself. I'm starting to get the feeling that Lanes was going to say no and I don't blame her. I got her pregnant, had an argument with her and now this? But I felt something-or someone-grab me into a hug. It was my Lanes. "Yes!" she said to me. "Yes I will marry you!"

**Laney's POV**

The entire room was filled with applauded after I said yes to Core's proposal. I ran into him and gave him a hug. We kiss each other as Core slides the ring onto my index finger. I was crying so much that I got tear stains onto Core's shirt.

**No One's POV**

The entire room congratulate the now engaged couple. Saying congrats and giving the couple their blessings. At the end of the day, the couple are at their house showering…together. The two were kissing each other as their wet and naked bodies were touching one another. "I can't believe we're engage," Laney said.

"I'm with you," Corey said. "SO that's what made it so amazing." Tears were flowing out of Laney's eyes again as she and Corey went back to kissing one another. "I love you," Laney said to Corey. "I love you too," Corey said kissing his girlfriend again. **Thanks for coming out everyone (slams garage door close)**

**In my opinion, this is by far the best chapter I ever made. Congrats to Grojband and the future and congrats to Corey and Laney.**

**Okay everyone. This marks my last week of my summer break before I go back to school. So I will be trying to make more chapters and go up to with Laney going into labor while I still have time. But if you want to read anymore of my stories, just click on my name and there you will see the stories I've been also working. But for now, you know what to do. Bugs…signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Behind The Rock Music**

**Chapter 10**

**No One's POV**

"Your honor," Kon's attorney said. "My client has the right to take full custody of Ms. Mina Riffin." Kon is now battling full custody for his daughter Mina in court. However, he's not the only one. Trina and Joshua are also battling custody for Mina. "On top of that, the grandparents of Ms. Mina has written a statement on why the child should be released to full custody to her father," Kon's attorney added.

"Let me see that," the judge said. The attorney hands a bailiff the written statement and the bailiff gives it to the judge. In the meantime, Trina tries to get her attorney to make sure Mina goes home with her. "Your honor," her lawyer said. "My client cares for the child's safety of the lifestyle that her father is living. She doesn't want her to be around…"

"According to this statement, the grandparents said that there has been abuse and neglect in the household that the mother is living," the judge interrupted. "What do you do for a living Ms. Riffin?"

"Well I have my own pharmacy your honor," Trina said to the judge. "What about your boyfriend," the judge asked. "I'm sorry?" Trina asked. Trina was now getting nervous.

"Your boyfriend, Ms. Riffin," the judge said. "Here in this written statement as well, it said that you have been putting him before your own daughter. So to make me convince that you can have full custody, what does your boyfriend do?" Trina was just standing there, trying to make something up. The trust was that Trina knows that Joshua isn't employed in any level. "Well, he doesn't work, your honor," she managed to say.

"so you're telling me he just sit around your house all day?" the judge asked. Things were not going as Trina had planned. He soon turn to Kon.

"Mr. Kujiura, what do you do for a living?" he asked Kon. "Well your honor," Kon said. "I happened to be the lead drummer of a rock band name Grojband."

"Grojband?"

"Yes sir. Why? You heard about us?"

"Yes. My teenage son listen to you guys all the time. He's a true fan of Grojband."

"Thanks. Anyway, back to the case, ever since I found Mina was my daughter, I have been taking care for her, providing for her, just giving her everything she needs."

"Your honor, my client even has receipts and tax returns on Ms. Mina," Kon's lawyer said as he shows the judge the papers. The judge soon turn to Trina. "What about you Ms. Riffin?" the judge asked Trina. Trina said that she was working on them, but that wasn't enough for the judge. "Well Ms. Riffin, that's not enough to persuade me why you should get full custody," the judge said. "I don't need to obliterate on this one. I see that the child will be doing very well with her father. This case is over." The judge bang on his gavel which ended the case.

Kon stood up and said thanks to his lawyer for everything. An angered Trina got her stuff and just left the courthouse later. Kon had won the case.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

At Corey and Laney's house, Laney can be seen sittiing down in the family room. While the TV system was playing, Laney was just staring at her diamond ring. The same diamond ring that her boyfriend Corey had proposed to her with.

**Laney's POV**

These pass 20 months has been the most memorable moments of my life. Along with my best friends/band mates, we sign to a major label, have a record deal, our album had went double platinum. Along with that, Corey also proposed to me and on top of that, I'm just only a few days away of welcoming a new blessing into the world. I can't wait and neither can Core.

Ever since I pass the eighth month, he has been baby proofing the entire house. I was surprised as well. This house had more than 6,000 square feet and sits on 5 acres on lands. It's a pretty large house, but he got through it and I'm proud of him.

**Corey's POV**

So…thanks to my handful skills, the house is not baby proof for our new baby boy. Yeah I said "baby boy." We had went to a doctor a few weeks later to find out the birth of the baby and it was definitely a boy. Me and Lanes were still trying to find some good names for our son, but we couldn't agree on one so far.

It's Friday. Me and Lanes didn't have anything plan for the night except for just sit around the house all night. Completely bored, I came out of the room and join my Lanes in the family room. I can see her still staring at that diamond ring I gave her. "Here comes the bride," I sang out loud.

**No One's POV**

"Hey Core," Laney said as her finance gives her a kiss before sitting right next to her. The couple lay right next to each other while watching TV. During that time, Corey was rubbing Laney's large belly. "Well," Corey said breaking the silence. "It's been eight months. In a few more days, we're gonna be parents."

"Yeah well…" Laney said. "…I can't wait."

"Speaking of the baby, we still need to think of a name for it."

"I've been thinking of some names for the baby."

"What you got?"

"What do you think of naming our son George?"

"Ehhhh…too normal. Our son ain't gonna have no normal childhood Lanes." The name discussion went on and on. But no names ring a bell for the soon-to-be parents.

"Come on Core," Laney said. "At least try to work with me here. Our baby is expecting to come out in a week and-"

**Laney's POV**

All of a sudden without warning, I felt some kind of twist went off inside of me. As I was standing up, it was making hard for me to move. "You alright, Lanes?" Core asked me. "Yeah," I answered. "Probably just the faze of the baby about to come out."

Deep down, I was lying. Every second had went by and I feel like I was about to blow. "Ooooooh my God," I scream in pain. "Lanes!" Core got off the couch and come to my rescue.

"I think the baby's moving," I said. "That means its getting ready to come out," Core said to me.

"Well I don't know how," I said. "The baby's not supposed to be ready until…"

_**POP! **_A sudden burst went off in my stomach. Then I feel something going down on my leg. I thought to myself _this is not normal._

**Corey's POV**

I had my arms wrap around Lanes just in case so she won't fall. I then noticed how her head was down. "Something is running down on my legs," she said. I look down at her legs and see some kind of liquid running down. At first, I began to laugh thinking that she done piss on herself. "I think you just wet yourself, Lanes," I said to her.

But looking back down on her legs, I noticed how the water was very thick. It was so clear and I did a little red in it. I was beginning to freak out.

**Laney's POV**

This was definitely not normal for an average female. Seeing that I was pregnant, I knew there was only one logical explanation for this…

"Core! I think my water just broke."

"You mean…"

"Yes! The baby's coming!"

**Everyone get ready. Laney is now going into labor. I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW! Once I get it up along with the next chapter after that, that'll be it for the Behind The Rock Music chapters for now cause next week, I'm going back to school. But for now, you know what to do. Bugs…signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Behind The Rock Music**

**Chapter 11**

**Corey's POV**

I was literrally speeding down the highway. Me and Lanes were in my new Dodge Charger R/T. Lanes was right beside me holding her stomach in pain. This was the moment we was both waiting for-she was know going into labor. I was speeding so much that we eventually got pulled over.

**No One's POV**

A police officer pulls over Corey for doing 80 mph on a 50 mph zone. When he got to his window, he asked for Corey's license and identification. When he went back to his car, Corey turn his attention to his finance who was still holding her stomach. "Don't worry Lanes," Corey said. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"I hope so," Laney said in pain. "This baby is not making it easy though." It wasn't long for the officer to come back.

"Sir you do know that you was doing 30 miles over the speed limit right?" the police officer asked Corey. "I'm sorry officer," Corey said. "It's just that my finance is about to go into labor and I'm trying to get her to the hospiital."

"well if you want, I can call an ambulance."

"Why can't I drive her myself?"

"No disrespect sir, but there's an accident just up ahead. You won't be able to get by it."

**Corey's POV**

An accident? GREAT! Just what we need right now. "Listen, I'll get an ambulance over here cause the nearest one isn't only a few minutes away," the officer said.

An ambulance would be good for Lanes. That way she'll get some accidence while heading to the hospital. "Okay officer," I said her. The officer got on his radio and call one. An ambulance soon came and took Lanes on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. The officer then told me I can follow it and he'll be behind me.

So…I'm following the ambulance and while heading to the hospital, I was on the phone calling all my friends. The first one was Bernadette and Nick.

**No One's POV**

Bernadette and Nick is at their house sleeping. It was exactly 11:28 when Corey called them. Bernadette wakes up and answers the phone. "Hello," she said. "Hey Corey. How are you and Laney doing?"

"listen," Corey said on the other line. "Laney's heading to the hospital. She's going into labor."

Bernadette gasped in total shocked and happiness. "You mean?" she asked with complete joy.

"Yeah. She's having the baby."

"okay. Where are you guys heading?"

"Peaceville Memorial. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Bernadette hangs up the phone and woke up Nick. She tells him that Laney is going to labor. The couple soon got out of bed and was already heading to the hospital. In the meantime, Corey also called the twins. Kon was the first to answer the phone in his room. After telling him the news, Kon woke up her new girlfriend Bridgette, Mina and Kin. All of the friends were now heading to the hospital.

**Laney's POV**

We finally made it to the hospital. This baby is about to kill me. But I was not done. I still have to wait a while for the baby to be 10 centimeters or something like that. Once I'm there, now I can finally start pushing. At least Core is right by my side.

**No One's POV**

Laney had already got into a room. She was still whimpering in pain. Corey had just got into the room where he sees his finance holding onto the bed as if somebody is ttrying to kill her. "You alrightt?" Corey asked Laney. "I will be once this baby comes out," Laney answered. "You call everyone?"

"I called all our friends. They are on their way." Corey said. He put his hand on Laney's belly and rubs it very lightly and slowly. The two still can't believe that their about to have their first child together. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Corey went to the door and see it's the entire gang. They all have something in their hands. Corey welcome them in and they put all the bags down.

"Hey guys," Laney said. "What's in the bags?"

"Something that will help you out," Kin said. "Oh no," Laney said with fear. "What is it?"

Kin, Kon, Bernadette and Nick dig into the bags and pull out flowers, chocolates, cards, balloons and movies. "We bought movies with us," Kon said. "Yeah so that way, it would take Laney's mind off her pregnancy for a while," Kin said.

"Well let's play one," Corey said. "Okay. What movie should we watch first?" Kin asked. "Nick Mallory is suggesting _Taken 2_," Nick said.

"I like _Taken 2_," Bernadette said. "Yeah same here," the twins said. Corey also agree on the movie. "Well then, it's settled," Kon said taking the Taken 2 DVD out of its cover. "_Taken 2 _it is." He puts the DVD in the DVD player and hit play.

"Nick Mallory loves action films. They're also working on a _Taken 3_," Nick said. After minutes of trailer after trailer, the movie began to play. _Taken 2 _is a 2012 action film, sequel to the original 2008 film. The movie stars Liam Neeson as Byran, a retired CIA agent. In the last film, he rescued his teenage daughter from a group of illegal sex traffickers and killing each and every one of them. In this sequel, the family of the sex traffickers organized a plan to get revenge on Byran for their sons and grandsons' deaths.

After the movie was over, the friends spend the next few hours of the night either sleeping or watching more movies. Laney has already forgotten about the pain she is feeling, but when daylight came around 6 in the morning, the pain was now slowly coming back in her stomach.

"OWWWW! OWW OH MY GOD!," Laney screamed. Corey (who was sleeping right beside her) woke up and turn to his finance.

**Corey's POV**

LANEY! I cried out. I turn to Lanes and see her biting both of her lips and squeezing her eyes shut. "Lanes," I cried out again. "Core," she said. "It hurts. Lanes was now beginning to cry. Her crying soon woke up everyone else in the room. We tried everything to get her to forget about her pain. But all did was just make her yell at us. I knew she was in pain, but I still get scared every time she gets angry.

So I thought that we need to just pray for her. "Let's just pray for her," I go. I grab her hand and began starting off. "Heavenly FAAAAAAAAHHH," I couldn't even start. Laney began to scream and along the way, she was just squeezing my hand so much. I start to scream.

I knew my Lanes is strong, but DANG! The next thing I know, here comes Kin with a box of chocolates. "Maybe a few of these should help you out," he said to Lanes. But that didn't work. Not even close.

"BOY IF YOU DON'T GET THAT MESS OUT MY FACE…," Lanes screaming at Kin and slapping the chocolates out his hand.

**No One's POV**

A knock on the door can be heard. Soon the man coming in was the doctor. How are you doing, Ms. Penn?" the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Brown and I will be your doctor for this."

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME," Laney said sobbing out loud. The doctor look at her charts and asked for everyone except for Corey out of the room. "Good news, Ms. Penn," Brown said. "You are exactly 10 centimeters in."

"Wait. What does that mean?" Corey asked.

"It means, Laney is ready to push."

"Lanes are you ready," Corey asked.

"Yeah. Finally," Laney said.

"Yeah I know. Me too. Thanks for coming out everyone. **(slams garage door closed. The works "To Be Continued…" are across the door)**

"**CONTINUED?" Laney questioned. "You mean to tell me I have to wait for another chapter to push this baby out of me?"**

**Isn't this exciting? In a few moments, Laney and Corey are about to welcome their first child. Let's all hope for Laney. I'm working on the next chapter right now. You know what to do. Bugs…signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Behind The Rock Music**

**Chapter 12**

**Okay everyone. This is the last chapter I'm gonna be making for this story. But this story is not over…not by a long shot. It just that for me, school is coming back on Monday and my main purpose is to finish getting the credits that I need to graduate since I'll be a senior this year. Enjoy.**

**Laney's POV**

This is it. I'm finally getting ready to welcome a new life into the world. Dr. Brown went and got a few nurses for assistance. They got some blankets and open them up and places them under my legs. Dr. Brown get some gloves on and began position them right between my legs. I was embarrass having another man find himself just inchhes from my opening. But hey…that's how the baby is coming out.

I would be so pump of welcome me and Core's child if I wasn't in so much pain. Oh my God this baby is killing me inside.

"Okay Laney," Dr. Brown said. "I want you to push on the count of three." I didn't hear a work after 'I want you to push'.

**Corey's POV**

I was right by Lane's side. I grab her hand to help her but it seems that she was doing much of the hand holding. As she was pushing the baby out of her, she was squeezing my hand, determine to not let go. "Okay stop," the doctor said. I see Lanes calming down a little but she knew she wasn't over. I see her crying her eyes off. Who knew delivering a baby would hurt this much?

**Laney's POV**

"Okay PUSH!" I didn't even hesitated when the doctor told me to push. I'm pushing and pushing with all my might. But it was hurting me even more and more with each second. "CORE! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" I wasn't sure how much more I can take this pain. "You're doing great Lanes," he told. "Just hang in just a little more."

"PUSH!" I'm pushing and pushing and pushing as if I ain't got no tomorrow then all of a sudden "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!"

**No One's POV**

Laney had finally pushed to her limit. "Baby's coming out. Baby's coming out," Dr. Brown repeated. Laney then felt something slip out of her and she finally sign with great relieved. "You did good Lanes," Corey said to his finance. "I'm just happy that it's finally over," Laney said. "I am not looking forward to any more kids for a while." Their conversation soon ended when they hear loud crying was filling the room. They see Mr. Brown heading their way with something in his arms.

"Congratulations you two," Dr. Brown said. "You have a healthy baby boy."

**Laney's POV**

My eyes was now letting out tears again. These are actually joy. "Can I see him," I asked the doctor. "Of course," he said as he handed me the messy infant.

**Corey's POV**

As soon I saw Laney holding my son, I just had to come over there and see myself. He was all covered in blood and other thick liquid. Although I was disgusted at first, I was just happy to see him breathing and alive. The doctor then took our son to get him cleaned which only took a few minutes. He brought him back and he was wrapped in blankets.

**Laney's POV**

I don't think I ever seen anything that's more cute in my life. But there was one thing that was still on my mind. "Core what we're gonna name him?"

"I don't know Lanes. Uhhh…Michael? No…Scott…no no…" While Core was still coming up with names, I finally come up with one. Corey had been right by my side ever since the day we first met. He has been supportive, caring of me and he had always have my back so with that said, I knew what our son is gonna be name.

"How about…Corey Junior?" I said.

**Corey's POV**

Corey Junior? I turn to Lanes once she said that. "Corey Junior?"

"C.J." she replied. "Here C.J. Say hi to daddy." Lanes pass me our son-uh I mean C.J.-to me. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. Just the thought of seeing my son for the first time. "You're gonna have an amazing childhood," I said to C.J. The next thing I know, my son open his little black eyes and looking up at me. He also had a smile. "Lanes look at C.J. smiling."

**Laney's POV**

Core show me our son smiling. For the next few hours, we was spending all time we had to our son. There was nothing that could take this away from us. Nothing.

**No One's POV**

The two parents look deep into the baby and see that he had so many of his parents' features. C.J. had Laney's red hair and but it was as thick as Corey's. Since the couple both have black eyes, their son has black eyes too.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

**No One's POV**

Corey and Laney are now officially husband and wife. The two are now enjoying their honeymoon on a tropical island in the Bahamas. But they wasn't alone. After watching the beautiful night sky, the newlyweds went back to their vacation beach house and turn their attention to C.J. who was safety sound asleep in his crib.

A knock was soon heard from their hotel door. Laney opens it and see its Kin. "Hey guys. I want you guys to see something right quick," Kin said. The two parents walked with their friend after one last check up on their son. The three friends went to a room where Kon, Bernadette and Nick all came out and start pouring champagne bottles on the newlyweds. After 10 minutes of champagne popping and sipping, the friends are sitting down talking about the future.

"Nick Mallory have an announcement to make," Nick said. "Just wanna let you guys know that Nick Mallory and Bernadette are moving to Baltimore"

"Baltimore?" the others said. "Yeah. Nick just got drafted in the Baltimore Ravens," Bernadette said. Grojband soon congratulate the couple on their new life. The day ends with Corey and Laney back in their room looking over at C.J. again who is still sleep.

"I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us," Laney said looking at her husband who have an evil smirk on his face. "If I were you…" Corey said leading in closer to his wife. "…I would worry about the present."

The newlyweds chuckle before giving each other a kiss. **Thanks for coming out everyone (Corey closes garage door)**

**Thank you all for reading, replying, favoriting and following the story. Like I said before, this is not the last chapter. If you guys wanna read more stories that I've been working on, just click on my name. Bye everyone and wish me luck on my final year in high school.**


	13. Chapter 13 (Season Two)

**Behind The Rock Music (Season 2)**

**I first wanna say that I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting so long to upload. I just started school at the end of last month and its my last year in high school, so I'm making sure I get my last six credits so I can be able to graduate. But I'm back with new chapters of Behind The Rock Music. If I take like one or two weeks to upload, just know that its because of school. No heart feeling.**

**For this chapter, it takes place one year after the first twelve chapters of **_**Behind The Rock Music. **_**I also had mentioned the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. I don't own Grojband or anyone else just so we are all clear. Thank you. Enjoy Chapter 13.**

**Chapter 13**

2013 had been a big year for Grojband. Their self-titled debut album had sold more than eight million copies worldwide, they have been climbing the Billboard Charts and they recently took home a moon man from the 2013 MTV VMAs for Best Rock Album as well as performing. After the evens of the VMAs, Corey and Laney are seen back at their house. The married couple took times playing with their son C.J. (Corey Junior) until he feel asleep.

"Finally got C.J. to nap," Laney said as she turn to her husband. "Now its just me and his father alone." The two kiss as they walk outside to their pool. They quickly took everything off their bodies and the couple dive into the pool. "Wow it feels so good to be back home in my nice warm pool with my cute and rock star husband," Laney said.

"And it feels so good being alone with my hot firecracker wife," Corey said to his redheaded wife. The two wrapped in each others' arms as their bodies touched. The couple kissed but soon are interrupted by a flash coming from beside. They turn their heads and see a paparazzi taking pictures of the couple naked in their own pool. It wasn't long for Corey and Laney to try to get them out of there, but eventually after Laney slapped them with some of the water from the pool, they were gone.

"Can you believe what just happen?" Corey said still embarrassed that a group of people just say him and his wife naked in their own pool.

"Well Core, its just one of the perps of being a celebrity," Laney replied. The couple got out of the pool and put some towels around them. As they got back into the house, C.J. was crying from the baby monitors.

"Well I better go and tend to C.J." Laney said. "I'll see you in bed then," Corey replied back.

**MORNING 8:30 A.M.**

Corey woke up with the sun's rays coming out from the blinds and into his eyes. HE gets up and heads out of his room after smelling something good coming from the kitchen. The blue haired male sees a plate of bacon, eggs and waffles right on the breakfast nook before seeing his redheaded wife breastfeeding their one year old son.

"Morning Lanes," Corey said.

"Hey Core," Laney replied back. "You love the food I cooked for you?"

"Yeah. It smells good. Thanks, Lanes."

"Sure thing."

"Did you ate already?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm just guessing that C.J. is eating right now, huh?"

"ACtually he started eating just before you got up and he has already began to sucking me dry."

"So what you have plan for today?"

"Well you know my cousin Darryl right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he just finish up his first year in college and he needs a place to stay during the summer."

"Why can't he just moved back in with his parents?"

"BEcause he want to spend some time with his cousin. Come on Core. You know that we've been very close. He's like a brotehr to me."

Corey knew that Laney was an only child and while growing up, Darryl was like a brother to her. "Okay," he finally agree. "I'll set up the guest bedroom when I'm finished eating."

"Thanks Core," Laney got up after finishing feeding C.J. and kiss her husband.

**NOON**

Corey and Laney were at the airport with C.J. being in Laney's arms. An airplane can be seen landing on the ground. After a few minutes, a large Caucasian male wearing a plain white shirt, wrangler jeans, blonde hair and can be seen carrying a suitcase in one hand while two straps of a book bag can be seen over his shoulder. It was Laney's cousin Darryl.

Laney passed C.J. to his father as she ran into Darryl's arms. "Hey Darryl. Long time no see," she said.

"Hey Laney," Darryl said to his cousin. "Corey. How you doing?"

"Hey Darryl," Corye said shaking Darryl's hand with one hand while still carrying his son in the other. "SO how are things?"

"Well I just finished up my freshman year in college so I decided to spend the summer closer to my bass playing cousin. So I'm guessing this is the new edition to the family."

"Yep. You wanna hold him?"

"Sure." But when Corey passed C.J. to Darryl, C.J. began to start crying since he had never met Darryl before. So Darryl quickly handed him back to his father.

"I guess C.J. is not happy to see me."

"No. You two just haven't met yet in person," Laney said. "So Darryl. You want to eat before we go home?"

"Well I wouldn't mind stopping at Popeye's. You know they got that 2 Piece for $2.99 deal right?"

"No. No I didn't."

"Yeah, but its for a limited time only. So we better hurry."

"Let's go." The four headed out the airport and helped Darryl put his stuff in the trunk of Corey and Laney's new 2012 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid. After making sure C.J. is strapped in his car seat, the Cadillac began driving out of the airport.

**1:45 P.M.**

The family is now back home where they help Darryl make himself right at home, but it wasn't long for that to happen though. Darryl was amazed how his cousin would live in a house that is as gorgeous as this. Laney led him in the guest room. "And this is where you will be sleeping," she said to her cousin. "I hope its okay."

"Are you kidding me?" Darryl said. "You be stupid to not to even sleep in the bathroom." Laney was heading out the door. The guest room he's staying has a nice King sized bed, a computer, a 42" inch flat screen television set and his own bathroom.

"Okay well. I'm gonna go and check on C.J." Laney headed out the door until Darryl called her name.

"Hey Laney. Wait just a second." Laney turned her head to see Darryl laying on the bed. "I just wanna say thanks for letting me stay here for the summer."

"Of course Darryl. We're family and I'll always have your back." The two cousins hugged one another before Laney went to check on her son. After Darryl closed the door, he went back to his suitcase. He pulls out a small plastic bag where inside something white was in there. He also takes out a book along with a straw from his cup that he had drink out of while at Popeye's and uses a pair of scissors to cut it in half.

Darryl then takes some of the white powder and places it onto the book and makes a line out of it. He takes one of the half straws and uses it to snort up the powder. That white powder was none other than cocaine.

**Well that's all for now. But in the meantime, I'm also working on a new Grojband fanfic along with a crossover with the Grojband crew and the Total Drama cast. So be sure to look out for both of them. But like I said before, I'll be focusing on school, so it might be a while for me to get to them. Because I let you guys wait so long for me to upload, I will tell you what's going to happen to future chapters and here they are…**

**1. Laney founds out abut Darryl's drug problem and it threatens their close relationship.**

**2. Mina (Trina and Kon's daughter) gets rushed into the hospital.**

**3. While in the hospital, Kon founds out something that threatens his relationship with Mina.**

**4. Corey starts his own clothing line.**

**5. Grojband goes through dangerous scandals.**

**6. Corey pressed charges on Trina and her boyfriend Joshua.**

**7. C.J. gets kidnapped while Corey and Laney are out celebrating her birthday.**

**8. Laney squares off against Trina as Corey squares off against Joshua.**

**Hopefully I'll see you guys soon. Bugs…signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Behind The Rock Music (Season 2)**

**Chapter 14**

**AssassinMaster22, I read your reply from the last chapter. Here's how to start your own fanfic story.**

**The first time I signed up for fan fiction, I was SO confused. So just to let you know, it will be confusing at first, but look.**

It has been a week since Laney's cousin Darryl had decided to stay with her and Corey. It was a Wednesday morning and Laney is sound asleep in her bed. All of a sudden, she hears loud music around the house. She open her eyes up slowly before showing a angry face. She just hate it when people woke her up early in the morning.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she said. The redheaded female got up from the bed and slowly follow the noise to the garage. In the driveway of the house, Corey can be seen fixing the engine of his orange 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T. Rock music can be heard outside the car's 20" Kicker speakers.

"Fixing up muscle cars is my passion. Hopefully one day when you get older, you and me will work on a car like this one together," Corey said to C.J., who was playing cars on a blanket on the house's front yard. As Corey was fixing the engine, Laney sneak inside his car (Corey had the driver's car door wide open) and turns off the engine.

"Hey what happen to the engine?" the blue-haired husband said. When Corey lift his head up to see inside the car, he sees his wife holding an angry face while spinning his car keys on one of his fingers.

"Good morning Lanes," Corey said very awkwardly.

"Everything is not good Core," Laney said getting out of the driver's seat. "Core, it's nine in the morning. Why do you have this car blazing loud?"

"I was working on the engine."

"Did you have to work on it so early? And why is our son out here with out?" Laney picks up C.J.

"I want him to see me…"

"Core, he's only one year old. What happens if he crawl over there and stick his hand in the engine?"

"Come on Lanes. I'm not that arrogant."

"Core, the point is he should be sleeping…like me. We don't need to be woken up by this stupid car."

"It's not a stupid car. It's a Dodge Challenger."

"An old Dodge Challenger. I don't even see why you bought the thing in the first place. What's wrong with the one right in the garage?" The Challenger that was inside the garage was a 2012.

"Nothing. This one is an American Muscle. Do you know how fast this car go?"

"Yeah and I don't want C.J. to be in something like that."

"You sure know how to ruin a father-son moment." The couple went back into the house where they see Darryl in the kitchen eating some cereal. "Morning guys," he said.

"Morning Darryl."

"Morning."

"Hey what's up with all the noise outside," Darryl asked. "That was Corey's old Dodge Challenger he was fixing in the front," Laney answered.

"You got a Dodge Challenger?"

"Two."

"Awesome. What year?"

"The one in the garage is a 2012 and the one I was fixing up was a 1970," Corey answer.

"No way. Can I check it out?" Darryl asked with excitement.

"Sure." Corey and Darryl began to head outside leaving Laney with C.J. "I sure hope you don't be that arrogant when it comes to cars," the mother said to her son. She sat him down in his little play area in the family room and continue playing with him. Around 1:00, Kin and Kon stopped by for a visit after seeing Corey's old Dodge Challenger. The twins knocked on the door.

"Coming," she said as she walked up to the door and answering it. Both Kin and Kon walked right into not saying "hi" to their friend/band mate.

"Hey Corey. Is that really your car out front?" Kin asked Corey.

"Yeah my day is fine. Thanks for asking guys," Laney said sarcastically as she slammed the door in frustration. The twins walked into the family room where Corey is seen watching a baseball game.

"Yeah. I just got it, fix it up and now its ready to go," he replied. "Well we don't have any plans today, so can you take us for a spin?" Kon asked.

"Sure. I ain't got nothing better to do," Corey replied back. "Let me go asked Darryl does he wanna go."

"Darryl? Laney's cousin is here?" Kin said.

"Yeah. He's staying with us for the summer. Here I go get him." Corey, Kin and Kon walked to get Darryl while Laney followed them with C.J. in her hands. They made it to the door and Corey opens it. "Darryl. Me and the twins are going to take a ride in the challenger. You wanna join with us?"

"YEah," Darryl answered. "One thing though."

"WHat?"

"Shotgun." Darryl ran out of the room and heads straight for the car with Kin and Kon right behind him.

"Well Lanes. We're heading out. Do you want me to stop somewhere for you?" Laney sniff C.J.'s diapers and knew it needs to be changed. "Yeah. Can you get me some diapers?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Ciorey answered. The couple give each other one kiss as Corey heads out. "Be careful," Laney said to her husband. She turn her attention to the messy guest room that her cousin left.

"Leave it up to Darryl to leave his room a mess. He probably got his dorm room just as messy as this one."

When Laney picked up Darryl's jacket from the ground, the same small plastic bag with the cocaine in it came out and feel onto the floor. Laney picks it up and was very shocked. She cannot believe that her cousin would bring drugs into her own house. As she was staring at the bag, C.J. was cooling, making noises and playing with his play keys.

**Well I hope you guys love this chapter. It took me only like an half hour to create this chapter. Well I'll see you guys later on. Continue leaving replies and continue following this story and adding it to your favorites. See you guys later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Behind The Rock Music (Season 2)**

**Chapter 15**

2013 had been a crazy year for Grojband. They have performed a total of 22 shows across America, they've been on the cover of Rolling Stones and have a total of 20 Award nominations including those from the Billboard Music Awards and the Grammies. Corey and Laney have recently been featured on an issue of a magazine called Urban Ink.

Urban Ink is a magazine of nothing more than just celebrities and their massive ink. Right now there are been taking some pictures for the issue. It takes place in a warehouse. Corey has multiple tattoos on his chest, arms and some on his back while Laney only has a few on her left arm and chest. Corey can be seen sitting on a chair that appears to be a throne wearing nothing but short pants, can be seen wearing boxer briefs and a pair of Jordans. His pants and boxer briefs are part of a clothing brand he is launching called Skull Fracture.

Laney also wearing a pair of women's pants from her husband's clothing line. She is giving him a hug from the back. The redheaded bass player is also shirtless, but her breasts are covered up on her husband's bare and tattooed back as well as her long red hair landing on his left shoulder. Her red bra can be seen in her hand.

"Okay you guys," their photographer said. "Thank you so much for the shoot. That is a wrap."

As Laney got up, she was still covering herself up with her arms. But she turned around so no one can see her putting her bra and shirt back on. Corey also put his shirt back on. On it features a large skull with a huge crack on it as well as blood coming from outside of it. Motorcycle details are also featured on the shirt as part of Corey's brand.

"That was awesome," the blue headed male said. "I can't wait until the new issue comes out. What about you, Lanes?"

Laney was still thinking about that small bag of cocaine she found from her cousin Darryl's jacket.

"Lanes?" her husband said trying to get her to answer him.

"Huh?" Laney said. "Yeah. I love you too, Core." Laney give him a kiss.

"Uhhhh are you okay?" Corey asked.

"Yeah. Of course I'm okay."

"Cause you've been so quiet a couple of days. Is there something on your mind?"

Laney didn't know what to do. All these years of growing up with her cousin, she always see him like an older brother since she was an only child. She know him very well…until now that is.

"Actually there is something that is on my mind," she said to Corey.

"Well what is it?" Both of them sat down on some chairs. One of the crew member came with C.J. in his hands. He passed the small infant to his mother. C.J. was cooling and making little noises.

"Well…how about I tell you when we go home? I don't want to talk out where everyone else can here us."

"Okay then. Come on."

**-TWO HOURS LATER-**

After getting a quick lunch from McDonald's, the family are back at their house. They walked inside and see it a mess.

"What the?" Corey shouted.

"What happened?" Laney asked. "Was it a robbery?"

Corey went into a small closet by the front door and pulls out a five iron golf club. Making sure no burglar was still here, he walked slowly around the house with the club being hold tightly in his hands. After scanning the entire house, his last stop was his and Laney's bedroom. Laney followed him slowly with C.J. still in her arms. Corey then see a figure on the floor of one side of the bed.

"Is anyone he…" She was interrupted by the scream of Corey and the figure, which happened to be Darryl. The scream was so loud that it was enough to get C.J. crying like crazy. Laney quickly went to his room and try to get the fighting child to calm down.

"Darryl? What are you doing ehre? Corey asked.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Darryl replied back still shaking from the screaming.

"I live here. What are you doing our bedroom? Are you trying to rob us?"

"what? No! I would never do that to you and Laney."

"Then why is our house a mess? It sure wasn't even near this when we left."

"I-I lost something and I'm trying to find it before you guys got back."

"Well if you lost something, you could have told us before we left. Here I help you find whatever you lost."

"No! I mean-" Darryl knew Corey can't found out that he been using drugs in his hosue. "You guys just got back from a photo shoot. You don't wanna used up your last bit of strength."

"Well we already used up our strength taking care of C.J. So what difference does it make?"

"Well I'm just saying…"

"Here. I go look for your thing in the family room."

"No wait. I-"

Laney soon came back in the room after putting C.J. down. She knew exactly what Darryl was looking for. "Can't find what you're looking for?" she asked her cousin.

"Yeah," Darryl said. "I've been tryna find it all day long."

'What does it look like?"

"Uhh…well…it looks like…"

"A little plastic bag with white powder in it?" Darryl just froze up after hearing what just done came out of Laney's mouth. She soon went into the closet and grab a small pair of keys and grab a small black case. She opens it up and revealed the cocaine in the plastic bag. Laney showed it to her cousin.

"Hey Darryl. I couldn't find any…" Corey said as he came back in the room and noticed the bag in Laney's hand. "Uhh Laney? Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah," Laney answered. "Why is it in your hand," Corey asked. "That's what I want to know," Laney replied as she was looking at Darryl. Corey's eyes soon follow on Darryl as well.

"Listen…you guys. I can explain," Darryl said.

"Explain that you brought drugs into our house?" Corey's voice was rising.

"Look Corey," darryl said.

"LOOK AT WHAT?," Corey yelled. "THE FACT THAT WE LET A CRACKHEAD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"IT'S REALLY NONE OF Y'ALLS BUSINESS," Darryl yelled back.

"YOU BROUGHT DRUGS INTO _OUR_ HOUSE! _OUR HOUSE! _SO IT IS OUR BUSINESS!"

"Laney. Just give me two seconds. Please"

Laney didn't know what to do. All she did was just stood there still holding the small bag. Tears were about to come out of her eyes. But she did managed to say one thing, knowing it will change her relationship with her cousin forever.

"I think its time for you to go Darryl."

Darryl was shocked. Years of knowing Laney, he couldn't believe she would turn her back on him. "Laney," he said softly.

"You heard her," Corey said. "Get your shit and get the fuck out of here."

"You know what?" Darryl said angry. "Fine. I'll go and get out of here." He snatched the bag out of Laney's hand and walk back to the room to pack his stuff. A few minutes has pass and Darryl already have his suitcase and his laptop. Before he headed out the door, he stop to take a look at Laney before shaking his head and headed outside. Laney had brought him a new black Dodge Charger and it was his to keep. Corey looks out the window and see the Dodge backing out the driveway.

After the car left their driveway, Corey turn his attention to Laney. Tears began coming out of her eyes and Corey immediately open his arms out for her. A heartbroken Laney buried her head in his shirt still crying.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Wow…now that is what I call drama. But what will happen to Darryl and will Laney be able to help a family member out in need?**

**Reply on what you think is going to happen and whoever can come up with what's gonna happen on the next chapter will be featured on that chapter too. Now I will be taking some time off because**

**1. I want others to get a chance to guess**

**2. I'm all wrapped up with school.**

**But in the meantime, read some more of my stories and I'll be back soon. Bugs…signing out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Behind The Rock Music (Season Two)**

Chapter 16

After a whole day of cleaning, Corey and Laney were now sleep in their bed. Soon it morning and. Laney can be seen in the family room reading the Holy Bible. She often read the Bible as guidance to see what else to do. Corey soon follow her and sat right next to his wife.

"You okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine," laney replied. She closes the Bible and sets it down on a table. "I just…think we could have handle that a little bit better then we did, Core."

"What are you taling about? Laney, your own cousin came into our house and brought drugs with him."

"Yeah I know that. But did you see the way how he reacted? I mean we didn't even give him a chance to explain his side."

"He doesn't have a side, Laney. Darryl brought drugs into our hosue. Point blank."

"I think we should try and help him."

"Help him? So wh…you're telling me you're covering for him."

"No. I just think we need to at least help him out. He might have a problem." Darryl was still Laney's cousin. They have a pretty good relationship and she's not gonna let drugs get in the way of that. But Corey would still now allow it. However, a few years ago, long before he and Laney were even a couple, Corey also an addiction…to marijuana…and Laney knew it too.

"Now wait just a minute, Corey Riffin," she said. "I do remember a few years back when we were in college, you smoke so much weed."

"Laney please don't bring up the pass," Corey said. "We're in the present."

"You smoke so much weed, every time you walk into campus, the fire alarm goes off and so does the sprinkler system."

"Laney…"

"Corey."

Corey knew she was right. It's not easy getting off a drug addiction so he pretty much know what Darryl is going through. After moments of nonstop debating, Corey finally give in.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go help Darryl out." Soon the couple headed outside, until they realized about C.J. Laney quickly got their son and headed outside the door along with Corey. The family stop at a hotel where they see the same Dodge Charger that Laney had brought for Darryl parked in a hotel parking lot.

"He's in a hotel," Corey said. They pulled up to the hotel and find a parking spot. After asking a lady at the front desk for Darryl's room number, they walked down the hallway and find his room. Right before Darryl got out of college, his parents have gave him his own credit card to used for emergencies only. Darryl was watching TV and eating breakfast he got from the lobby. He was eating waffles, hash browns and a muffin. HE heard a knock on the door. Darryl got up and look through the peephole and see it was Corey and Laney.

"Darryl," Laney said. "Can you please open the door? We would like to talk." Darryl put his food down and open the door.

"Can we come in?" Corey said much calmer than he was yesterday.

"Come in," Darryl said. He got his food and continue eating.

"Listne Darryl. Me and Corey are so sorry for the way we acted yesterday," Laney said handing C.J. to his father.

"You wouldn't even let me say what I have to say," Darryl said.

"We know that," COrey said. "So do mind telling us know?"

Darryl sign before sitting on his bed. Laney was sitting right next to him. Darryl began telling his sttory. "I started using drugs when I was in college. I once did it like one in a while, mainly for parties."

"Well what changed all that?" Laney asked.

"Spring break," Darryl answered. "As soon as that week hit, I was…out of control. I used cocaine more than I did. Let me tell you something…booze, boobs and drugs equal the worst mistake I ever made. After spring break was over, now I can't even go a day without it."

Corey then began to understand where Darryl is going with this story.

"I know how you feel," he said.

"You do?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah. I used to be on drugs when I was in college. I once start every once in a while, but soon it will be every single day."

"So what made you stop?"

"I was in a party and I smoke so much weed to impress this girl. This was before me and Laney even started going out. I was so high, I pass out and when I came too, she was screaming."

"Why?"

"Because a dude who also smoke weed was all over her. He was trying to get her clothes off and everything. SO I know where you're going with this. I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that. I should have known. We cool?"

"We cool." The two guys both hand shake one another. Laney also said sorry before hgging her cousin. Darryl also said sorry for even bringing drugs into their house in the first place.

"Listen we're gonna help you," Laney said. "How?" Darryl asked. "Well when I was in college, I took some classes on therapy treatment and the first thing is to get over a problem, you have to admit you have a problem."

After a long day of helping Darryl get over his cocaine addiction, Darryl was now feeling better. Corey and Laney even welcome him back into his house. Night falls and the gang had just finish eating dinner. "THat was some good chicken you cook Lanes," Corey said. "Yeah the best," Darryl followed. "I haven't eaten that good since…well I never eaten that good."

"Thank you guys," Laney said. The house phone rang and Corey answered it. It was Kon.

"Hello?" Corey said. "Hey Kon." While on the phone, Corey's face soon have a worry look on it. "Is Mina okay? Okay just hang tight. We're on our way." Corey hung up the phone.

"Corey whatt's wrong?" Laney asked. "There was an incident at Mina's school," Corey answered. "When Kon went to pick her up, some dude on a motorcycle got cut off by a speeding car and he lost control on his bike. It soon hit a couple of students on the playground and Mina was one of them."

"Oh my God," Laney said. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Kon said the doctors had to take her straight into the E.R."

"Well we gotta get to the hospital. Darryl can you watch C.J. for us?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course," Darryl said. Corey and laney are soon out the door and are heading straight into the hospital. Darryl take out the cocaine from his bag. HE opens the bag and pour the cocaine out into the drain of the sink and then turns on the garbage disposal. After wincing his hands off, he picks C.J. up from his eating chair and take him into the family room. The two began playing cars in C.J. play area.

Happy ending…for Darryl that is. But on the next chapter, things are about to get serious. Mina's life is hanging in the balance and while in the hospital, Kon finds out about something that puts his relationship with his daughter at risk. But what is it?

The answer is coming soon. Hopefully I'll be finish with his story by next weekend. See you guys soon.

Links to two of my fan fiction stories:

/s/9560466/4/ and  /s/9459555/6/Fame-Fortune


	17. Chapter 17

Behind The Rock Music (Season Two)

Chapter 17

As Corey and Laney arrived at the hospital, they see Kin, Kon and Bridgette (Kon's girlfriend for the pass thirteen months) sitting down in the waiting room. "Corey. Laney. You guys made it," Kon said.

"Of course Kon," Corey replied.

"So how's Mina?" Laney asked.

"The doctor said they had to rush her immediately in the E.R.," Kin answered. "Man I just hope that she's okay," Kon said. "We all hoping that she's okay," Corey said sitting next to Kon. The gang were all praying for some good news.

"Hey I'm gonna go used the bathroom and get me something to eat," Bridgette said to Kon. "You want anything from the vending machine?"

"No I'm good," Kon answered. HE and Bridgette kiss as she left to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah I gotta used the bathroom myself," Laney said. She follow Bridgette. "So how are things with you and Bridgette," Corey asked.

"It's going good," Kon replied. "We have many things in common." Bridgette is a nice girl. She and Kon met when Grojband was having an album released party. Ever since then, they have stayed in touched with one another and become good friends. Soon they began dating and by the end of last year, they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Me and her are planning on starting a business together," Kon added. "Really? What's that?"

"A record label," Kon said.

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom, Laney and Bridgette were talking usual girl stuff.

"Kon is amazing," Bridgette said. "He's the most talented and funny man I ever met. I just wish I met him before Trina did."

Laney laughed. "Yeah you should. So tell me about that label you told me you two are planning on starting."

Bridgette is working on a degree in business management. Ever since she was a child, she had always have an ear for music and even play some guitar and piano. She had finished up three years in college and she's about to finish up her four and last year.

"Well its basically an independent label," Bridgette answered. "So that means for all the artists we sign, they have more freedom to record whatever they wanna record."

"So who's gonna be the one running the label?"

"My older brother. He have a Master's Degree in Music. He's gonna be the CEO while me and Kon are gonna be the two Presidents."

"Awesome." Laney then noticed a ring on Bridgette's middle finger. It was Gold with a Platinum round thing holding it. "Hey what's up with the ring?" Laney asked. Bridgette just stared at the ring with a big and closed smile. After seeing her facial expression, Laney already know what's up.

"Kon proposed to you?"

"Yes." the two girls hugged one another and squealed with glee. "Oh my God, when he proposed to you?"

"Well last month while we was celebrating my birthday and at the end of theday, he took me to our backyard. He got on his knees and slip the ring on my finger."

"Congrats. I am so happy for you two."

"Thanks Laney. How's you and Corey doing?"

"We're doing awesome."

"C.J."

"He's wonderful. You know I got some pictures and I'm gonna show you. When you and Kon gonna have kids?"

"I don't know. We haven't talk about that yet." The conversation was put to a halt when coming out of one of the stalls was Trina. She make her way to the sinks and watched her hands, mocking Bridgette and Laney. All the two female friends did was give her sharp looks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Laney asked her with an attitude.

"My daughter is out there fighting for her life," trina said with tears in her eyes. "What do you think I'm here for?"

"To start some mess like you always do," Bridgette answered.

"Look. This is between me and Kon. So why don't you back home with that little fake ass diamond."

"You know what Trina. I should…" Bridgette began to walk up in Trina's face and so was Trina until Laney got in the middle of them. Trina walked out of the bathroom and right into the living room. There, Corey was also giving her a sharp look.

"I'm surprise that you made it," he said to his own sister. "I thought you be with Joshua in bed with him." Usually Trina would say something to her little brother, but knowing that her daughter is in the hospital, she wasn't even in the mood to be dealing with him.

"Corey. I don't have time for you. Okay," she said. A doctor soon came in the living room looking for the parents of Mina Riffin. Kon and Trina walked up to him where he told them that Mina was going to be fine, but did lost a lot of blood. Kon was kind enough to volunteer to give her some of his. While he was gone, hell was about to break in the living room.

"You know Trina," Bridgette said. "I don't know why you're even here."

"You know why I'm here," trina said. "That's my daughter who's in those double doors of this hospital."

"The only reason you're here is because you're just protecting Joshua."

"What are you talking about?"

"You out here…sleeping around with a man who Mina kept on accusing of going in her room every night before we took custody of her."

"And you best believe I'm working on getting custody on my daughter and Josh did not do that to her."

'What kind of seven year old would lie about being molested? You haven't thought about that, did you?"

"You better shut the hell up."

"Or what?"

"You know what then, bitch."

Bridgette then takes one of her heels and was about to throw it at Trina, until Corey, Laney and Kin stopped her. Trina got up and was getting ready to charge her. Other patients around them immediately got out of the way while a nurse was about to get on the phone to call security. Trina walked out of the waiting room. In the meantime, Kon had finished giving blood for Mina. But there was only one problem.

"Okay. But there's one problem with your blood," the doctor said.

"What is it?" Kon asked.

"Your blood doesn't matched up with Mina's."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…there's no way you can be Mina's father."

**Uh-Oh! Now this is a shocker. Okay everyone, its gonna be a week when I start uploading another chapter. I'm almost done with the first quarter of my school year and I want to focus on my grades. But I'll be back to answer y'alls questions. See you soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kon walk back in the living room. He was still shock when the doctor said that his blood type didn't match with Mina and that he cannot be Mina's father. Of eight years of being in Mina's life, this happen. But soon his emotions turn from shocked to complete anger at Trina. He sat back down with his girlfriend and his friends, but also giving a sharp look at Trina.

"So how was it?" Bridgette asked her fiancée. Kon was still thinking about what the doctor had said that he didn't hear her. "Kon!"

"Huh?" But finally he snap back to reality. "Oh yeah. I love you too baby."

"Did you heard what I ask you?"

"What?"

"How was it? Giving blood."

Kon was trying to find a reason to not to tell his fiancée that Mina may not be his daughter. "Oh. It went well. The doctor said Mina should be just fine."

Corey sigh in relieved. "Thank you God," he said about his niece. Trina was also seen thankful, much to the others' surprise. Kon was completely filled with hate rid after everything he, his fiancée, the band and most importantly Mina had go through thanks to Trina.

"I'm gonna go get something from the machine," he said. Trina followed him. As the two went to the machine, Laney noticed how Bridgette was holding her stomach.

"Hey Bridgette. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Bridgette answered. "Probably just nerves. From the wedding, college and now this."

By the snack machine, Kon and Trina was talking about Mina.

"Kon?" Trina called out his name. Kon didn't want to see her, but had no choice. The bald headed drummer slowly turn his body so he could see Trina's face. "listen. I know we haven't seen things eye from eye like never. But after knowing that Mina is fighting for her life, I think we need to like work something out. Since we're both her parents, we need to make sure that she has both of her parents in her life."

Kon chuckled. HE just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yeah," he said. "We're both her parents. You know, while we're on the topic, how long…did it took you to found out I was Mina's father?"

"What kidn of question is that?"

"I'm just wondering." Kon put his bag of Cheetos and his can of Coca-Cola down on a counter. "BEcause the last time I saw you was when you came in my doorstep holding Mina when she was one year old and told her she was my daughter."

"Wh-where are you going with this, Kon? I mean seriously. You're not making any sense."

"Ever since you told me I was Mina's father, you kept on threatening me with child support."

"That's because I want you to be responsible."

"How can I be responsible to a girl who's not even mine?"

Trina froze up. "What are you saying?"

Kon just stood there as if he wasn't taking out of anything Trina throws out on him. "I'm saying that Mina is not mine."

Trina stood up and almost got closer enough to get in his face. "What the hell made you think that Mina is not yours?"

Kon then began to get furious. "When I got blood work for Mina, the doctor told me that my blood didn't matched with Mina's. In other words, he told me that there is no way possible I can be Mina's father."

"Are you seriously doing this to me? I mean now, Kon. Really? After what I'm going through?"

"What you're going through? What about what's your daughter going through? Do even love her?"

"I can't believe you're asking me a ridiculous question. You are Mina's father, Kon."

"No…I'm…not."

Trina just got up and went outside again. But little did he or Kon knew is that Corey was listening to them after he heard her scream. He couldn't believe his ears either. Later on that night, the doctor said that Mina will be staying overnight and a day to recover and will be able to go home in two days.

**Sorry this story is awfully short. I've got a case of writer's block and I ran out of idea. But the next chapter will be long and things are about to get a lot more crazy and filled with drama. So now that Kon realized that he may not be Mina's father, what's gonna happen now?**

**What's gonna happen to Mina?**

**What is Trina going to do?**

**And what will the future hold for Kon and Bridgette's relationship?**

**I'll be back to answer everyone's question. But for now, see you guys soon.**


End file.
